1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a storage battery control method and a storage battery control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a system that performs the frequency control of an electric power system using storage batteries (storage battery system) has been studied.
Frequency control services are ancillary services that stabilize an electric power system by charging or discharging storage batteries based on an instruction value. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-55027 discloses an ancillary services provision quantity evaluation apparatus that achieves efficient system operation by evaluating ancillary services.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2013-545181 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-176226 are also examples of related art.